bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Otto
"They fear Colonel Otto because he is ruthless. They say he would put his own life and the lives of his soldiers on the line for any chance at victory. They say that he would go to war in a heartbeat and start one any way he could. 'They', of course, are his own troops." Colonel Otto is a Hero added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. He is a ranged hero, heavily focused on improving the might of towers and has a heavy emphasis on a Military play style. He is referred to as 'The Warmonger' in his subtitle. Lore Colonel Otto grew up to a rich family in the capital of the Monkey Kingdom. From a young age he took a fond liking to the romance of war, and over time that liking turned to obsession. From even his teenage years, Otto did everything he could to get into the military and serve his kingdom, but he was rejected again and again for his age. Finally, when he became an adult and to his parent's dismay, he was accepted into the ranks. Already knowledgeable and well disciplined, Otto rose quickly in the military's pyramid of power, becoming the rank of Colonel by the time of The Soul Fracture. With the Monkey Kingdom dissolved and left as scattered isolated remnants, the military as an official body was no more. Unable to hear from his superiors again in the decades since The Soul Fracture began, Otto grabbed the reins of the remaining forces and made himself its head. Now a household name associated with bravery, awe, and determination, Colonel Otto leads the military division in the reclamation of the world from the Prince of Darkness. Design Colonel Otto is a tall monkey with a broad upper body. He wears a black cap similar to that of Striker Jones. On its front is a golden seal of a banana crossing a sniper rifle. He has piercing blue eyes and a graying mustache. He wears a black uniform with strong golden epaulets decorated in various medals and badges. Beneath that is a nice looking belt, the buckle a golden circle with the shape of a star cut out of it. He wears long black pants with various pouch pockets, ending in hardy steel tipped combat boots. Colonel Otto holds a rifle over his shoulder, using it in combat. Stats * Cost: $780 on Medium * Attack Type: Fires a fast-moving projectile that almost never misses. Has a slow fire rate, and pops 2 layers of bloons. Single target attack. * Attack Speed: 1.6 seconds * Range: Similar to a Crossbow Master in BTD 6. Abilities *'Sharpshot': The strongest bloon on screen will be shot with a powerful projectile that does 10 layer damage (x5 to MOAB class bloons). Has a 30 second cooldown. *'Bomb Strike': When selected, the player will be prompted to a draw a straight line from one edge of the screen to the opposite end of the screen. About a second later, a plane will pass by and drop twelve powerful anti-MOAB missiles along that line. Each bomb deals 18 damage (x12 to MOAB-class bloons). Has a 120 second cooldown and requires 1 round to pass before use again. *'War Plans': Otto receives a copy of the Bloon plan for the next round. During the next round, all bloons will take 1.25x damage, and Military towers will gain a 20% range boost. Has a 240 second cooldown and requires at least 5 rounds to pass before use again. Cooldown begins when the round War Plans effects ends. Levels * Level 1: Default. * Level 2: Military towers within Otto's range gain +1 pierce. * Level 3: Unlocks the Sharpshot ability. * Level 4: Otto's shots bounce between two targets, with the same distance as an x/3/x Sniper. * Level 5: Otto's fire rate increased to 1.5 seconds. * Level 6: Every time a tower in Otto's range is upgraded, they gain a 10% attack boost for the next 10 rounds. Does not stack, but upgrading while still in effect resets the rounds back to 10. * Level 7: If Sharpshot doesn't completely wipe out the target, the remaining children will not produce children of their own. * Level 8: Explosions made by towers in his radius bypass explosive immunity. * Level 9: Otto's attack becomes like that of a Sniper Monkey, and automatically deals damage to its target. Layer damage increased to 4. * Level 10: Unlocks the Bomb Strike ability. * Level 11: Military towers in Otto's range cost 10% less to upgrade. * Level 12: Otto's shots now explode in a small range of their target, popping 1 layer. This radius is very small, about the size of a base Tack Shooter (not its range, but the actual tower). * Level 13: Towers within Colonel Otto's range deal 2x as much damage for the first 10 seconds of a round. * Level 14: Sharpshot now releases eight large chunks of shrapnel, dealing one additional damage to bloons around the target. Travels twice the distance of his main attack's explosion. * Level 15: Every time a tower is upgraded in Otto's range, they gain a 15% attack and range boost for the next 20 rounds. Does not stack, but upgrading while still in effect resets rounds to 20. * Level 16: Otto gains an infrared scope, allowing him to fire through obstacles that normally block sight. * Level 17: Bomb Strike now stuns bloons and blimps that survive the blasts for 2 seconds. * Level 18: Military towers in Otto's range will have free first tier upgrades. * Level 19: Otto's explosive shells are now incendiary, setting all bloons in the explosive range on fire, popping one layer every second, over 5 seconds. * Level 20: Unlocks the War Plans ability. * Level 21: Sharpshot now cripples the target in question for 5 seconds and deals 4x as much damage. Made for tough MOAB-class bloons. * Level 22: Bomb Strike now has two smaller bombing planes spawn to the left and right of the main plane, dropping half as many bombs with half the damage. * Level 23: Towers within Otto's range deal 2x damage for the first 20 seconds of a round. * Level 24: During rounds where War Plans is in effect, all towers can pop bloons of any type similar to the effects of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. * Level 25: Military towers in Otto's range now have free first and second tier upgrades. * Level 26: Explosion size of Otto's attack increased by 40%. * Level 27: Bomb Strike no longer requires a round to pass before it can be used again. * Level 28: Otto's attack range consumes the whole map. The effects to towers in his old range remain limited to that area. The circle of his effects such as upgrade boosts and upgrade cheapening is still shown when tapped on. * Level 29: War Plans now makes it so that bloons destroyed during the round it effects give 3x as much cash. * Level 30: Towers in Otto's effect range have permanent 20% attack and range boosts if they were upgraded around him over the course of the game. When a tower on screen is upgraded, Otto's attack rate and the tower's attack rate will double for 4 seconds. Quotes When Placed * The enemy is at large, soldier! * The field shall be littered with rubber by the time we're done. When Selected * At ease, soldier. * Ayup? * What's the plan, soldier? * Whatcha got? * We have a war to win, soldier. (When annoyed) * I'll see you discharged if you don't quit it. (When annoyed) When Leveling Up * Excellent! * A humble honor. * Fantastic. * Haha, yes! * A promotion! * We have no time to waste, soldiers. End this! (When reaching Level 30) MOAB Class Bloons * Shoot that MOAB outta the sky! (MOAB spawn) * Shoot down that BFB! (BFB spawn) * Put down that ZOMG! (ZOMG spawn) * Stop those DDTs! (DDT spawn) * Do whatever it takes to bring that thing down! (BAD spawn) * Fine job, soldiers. (MOAB kill) * Another victory. (BFB kill) * A tactful takedown. (ZOMG kill) * Excellent counter-espionage. (DDT kill) * Remind me to bestow you all a medal of honor. (BAD kill) Ability Use * One shot, one kill. (Sharpshot use) * Airstrike coming in! Get down! (Bomb Strike use) * Whats that? Ha ha, it'll be too easy. (War Plans use) Bloons Leaking * Stop those bloons, soldier. * Hold the line! * Guard our flanks! Trivia * Colonel Otto takes Striker Jones' gimmicks and attempts to make them a bit more viable. With Bomb Cannon moved to Military in BTD7: Dark Times, this becomes even more effective. * Once Colonel Otto's range becomes the entire map, it is also unimpeded by walls or obstacles due to his prior Level 16 upgrade. Despite that, it still shows his old range to get a better grip on what radius towers around him receive his various bonuses. * While lacking in the raw damage of Festeri due to her undead minions, or the strength of Raymond's health and abilities, Colonel Otto is arguably stronger when it comes to boosting nearby towers in an offensive manner, while Raymond does so in a defensive manner. Category:Heroes